On Our Own
by AEM1
Summary: Silly, random, little oneshot ficlet. I swear, I usually write more in depth stories than this :D Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all living on their own and Harry and Ron find simple amusement at living on their own.


A/N: Very pointless ficlet. I can't even blame it on being bored, or it being very late at night. It was 11:30PM and I was quite amused working on another story, debating snacking on some chocolate cause I was hungry, but wanted something more than chocolate so my dad said I should go get something to eat (presumably something healthy), but I had some Pringles sitting nearby, and the only thought I had was "You're right. Chips it is!" Then my muse decided it sounded like something Ron would say and then all of a sudden, out this came. My muse has an odd sense of humor. :-D Also, that made me sound like a fat-ass. I'm really not. I just was hungry and am a card-carying chocoholic, and snack-a-holic for that matter too :-D Anyway, enjoy this random little one-shot ficlet. No spoilers, or pretty much any reference to anything in the books. Just a funny, little ficlet. Voldermort's dead and pairings are: Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.

Harry Potter was pretty content with his life at the moment. He was 20 years old, going on 3 years out of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was dead, he (Harry) was away from the Dursleys, never having to see them again for as long as he lived, much to his (and their) relief, and he lived in a flat with his best mate Ron Weasley. He would have been living with his girlfriend, and Ron's little sister Ginny, and Ron with his girlfriend, and Harry's other best mate, Hermione Granger instead, but Mrs. Weasley felt it improper to have two people of the opposite gender living together in the same apartment unsupervised, especially considering it was her two babies (even though her 'babies' were dating Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who were practically her children in every way but blood as it was already, and had been hanging around the Burrow for almost ten years now), so to humor Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry had rented a flat together, and Hermione and Ginny had rented another in the same building, but unbeknownst to Mrs. Weasley, most nights Ron and Hermione spent together in the boys' flat, while Harry and Ginny slept in the other.

Harry was in his own flat for a change as both Ginny and Hermione were at work. He leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table, idly throwing a Snitch up in the air and catching it while Ron sat across from him reading the _Daily Prophet_, a sure sign Ron was bored.

Suddenly the door to the flat opened and Hermione Granger came in. Ron grinned and stood up to kiss her hello (Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes, while Harry prudently looked away),

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted her, once his friends had finished kissing.

"Hello Harry" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Was Ginny in your flat?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione grinned, recognizing their usual joke involving how Hermione was at her flat about as often as Harry was in his, rarely stopped in on her way back from work for she immediately came to Ron's, and as such, had no idea what was going on in her own flat.

As if on cue, Ginny entered the flat. This time it was Ron's turn to prudently look away, once again, pretending he found the _Daily Prophet_ very interesting, while his best mate kissed his sister.

"Do you have anything to eat, I'm starving" Ginny proclaimed, seating herself on Harry's lap once he sat down again.

Harry and Ron looked blankly at each other.

Observing the looks her brother and her boyfriend were exchanging, Ginny couldn't help teasing them "You know food, the stuff we eat, that apparently you don't since we moved out of Mum and Dad's…"

"We do so eat food!" Ron said indignantly "We've had some since we moved out of Mum and Dad's 6 months ago. Only thing is…we might not have a lot in the way of food food right now"

"Haven't been shopping in a while" chimed in Harry, secretly amused that the highlight of his worries now was food shopping.

"Since when do either of you know how to cook anyway?" Ginny looked amusedly between Harry and Ron

"If you haven't had any food, then why haven't you come over or said anything? asked Hermione, a little anxious.

"Well, we have chocolate." Ron volunteered. "I had some when I woke up."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend "For breakfast?"

"But I was hungry, Hermione" whined Ron.

"Then eat something else!"

"You're right…" Ron rummaged through the cabinets and Hermione raised her eyebrows again, surprised Ron had actually easily admitted she was right. "Crisps it is!"

Harry eagerly jumped up to take some, setting Ginny carefully on the floor before he stood up, as Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other, with the same exasperated thought of _'Men!'_ going through their heads.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, oblivious of their girlfriends' unbelieving stares "Chocolate and crisps for meals. This is the life, eh, Harry? It is so cool living on our own" Ron laughed, and Harry couldn't help but to join in.


End file.
